cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Morte a 33 giri
Morte a 33 giri è un film horror del 1986 diretto da Charles Martin Smith. Trama Eddie Weinbauer (soprannominato "Ragman") è un adolescente appassionato di musica heavy metal e ammiratore di Sammi Curr, un cantante contestato per i suoi atteggiamenti oltraggiosi e per la sua musica, accusata di deviare la mente dei giovani. La vita di Eddie non risulta essere delle più felici. Proprio a causa della musica che ascolta e per il suo abbigliamento fuori dal comune, viene emarginato e, continuamente, insultato dai suoi compagni di scuola, in particolare da un gruppo di bulli capeggiati da Tim Hainey. Tuttavia gli sono vicini Roger Mockus, il suo "buffo" compagno di classe, e Leslie Graham, che lo difende dalle cattiverie dei suoi compagni. Le cose peggiorano per Eddie quando viene a conoscenza della scomparsa del suo idolo Curr, morto in un incendio avvenuto nell'hotel in cui alloggiava. Un giorno, il ragazzo si reca dal suo amico Nuke, un radiofonico conoscente di Curr, il quale regala al giovane l'ultimo disco del cantante, un disco molto raro essendo l'unica copia esistente al mondo. Tornato a casa, Eddie si addormenta ascoltando l'album e sogna la dinamica della morte di Sammi Curr. Svegliatosi improvvisamente, il giovane nota degli strani suoni provenire dal disco. Il ragazzo prova a suonarlo al contrario e si accorge che Curr gli sta parlando dall'aldilà. Lo spirito del cantante aiuta Eddie, dandogli consigli su come vendicarsi delle angherie subite dal gruppo di Hainey. Con il passare del tempo, però, i rapporti tra Eddie e il defunto musicista si logorano, poiché quest'ultimo impone al ragazzo di punire anche Leslie, una delle poche persone che gli vuole bene ma il ragazzo rifiuta categoricamente. A causa della sua opposizione, lo spirito di Sammi Curr causa un terremoto nella stanza facendo cadere accidentalmente un po' di soda sullo stereo e sul disco, causando un corto circuito che lo riporta nel mondo terreno. Inizia così una dura lotta tra il musicista rinato, che porta disordini nella città, e il suo giovane fan, che deve fare di tutto per ostacolarlo e per riportarlo nell'aldilà. Lotta che avrà termine nella sede della stazione televisiva, dove il musicista sarà sconfitto inseguito alla distruzione del nastro su cui è stata registrata la serie di canzoni dell'ultimo disco del quale in precedenza Eddie ha spaccato la matrice avuta in dono. Note L'esordio alla regia dell'attore di American Graffiti mescola senza troppa originalità horror, comicità e musica. Il film è un omaggio al movimento heavy metal dell'epoca, all'inizio del film, vengono inquadrati vari poster di artisti del genere, tra questi si possono notare quelli di Dee Snider, Anthrax, Motley Crue, Ozzy Osbourne] e Judas Priest, oltre a quello del "fittizio" Sammi Curr. In una scena in cui la madre di Eddie entra in camera sua, la donna prende dei 33 giri ove sono osservabili le copertine di Killing Is My Business... And Business Is Good! (Megadeth), Rise of the Mutants (Impaler), Unveiling the Wicked (Exciter) e The Dungeons Are Calling (Savatage). Non mancano guest star di un certo rilievo: Gene Simmons, bassista dei KISS, recita nelle vesti di Nuke, un dj radiofonico e Ozzy Osbourne compare durante un dibattito televisivo nelle vesti di un predicatore ostile alla musica heavy metal, avrebbe dovuto comparire nel film pure Blackie Lawless leader dei W.A.S.P. nelle vesti del cantante Sammi Currfonte Il protagonista indossa una t-shirt nera con il logo della Alternative Tentacles, etichetta indipendente di San Francisco fondata da Jello Biafra e East Bay Ray dei Dead Kennedys. Colonna sonora L' intero album dei Fastway Trick or Treat costituisce la colonna sonora del film. Le tracce sono: * Trick or Treat (Clarke, King, Carroll, Connor, Reid) 2:47 * After Midnight (Clarke, King, Carroll, Connor, Reid) 3:39 * Don't Stop the Fight (Clarke, King, Carroll, Connor, Reid) 4:21 * Stand Up (Clarke, King, Carroll, Connor, Reid) 4:04 * Tear Down the Walls (Clarke, King, Carroll, Connor, Reid) 2:07 * Get Tough (Clarke, King, Carroll, Connor, Reid) 3:30 * Hold on the Night (Clarke, King, Carroll, Connor, Reid) 3:22 * Heft (Clarke, Shirley, King) 5:19 * If You Could See (Clarke, Shirley, King) 4:34 Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film horror